


For Personal Use

by mistleto3



Series: Mikototsu mainverse [11]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, MikoTotsu Week 2017, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/pseuds/mistleto3
Summary: Tatara decides he wants to bring his newfound videography hobby into the bedroom.





	For Personal Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarumilovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/gifts), [EmeraldWaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/gifts).



> For Mikototsu Week 2017, day 8: Hobbies, and for [saruhiko_bb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saruhiko_bb/works) and [emeraldwaves](http://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldwaves/works) who were talking about this idea on twitter m o n t h s ago and I finally got around to writing it ;;;
> 
> This fic can also be found on [Tumblr](http://mistleto-3.tumblr.com/post/168637288109/for-personal-use).

Tatara had that look on his face again. He lay on their bed with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and his slender legs crossed one over the other in a slightly suggestive way (it wouldn’t have been so suggestive except that that was the way he sat whenever he had some lewd proposition, that and the very deliciously short pyjama shorts he wore, paired with the black thigh high socks he knew Mikoto had a thing for).

“What? Mikoto asked.

Normally, Tatara would just have come out with whatever new kink it was he decided he was into this week, but this time, his lips merely curled into a bashful smile as his cheeks flushed pink, and then he broke into a fit of giggles. “There’s, um, something I wanted to ask if we could try…”

Mikoto was well-versed in how these conversations usually went. Much like the transience of Tatara’s hobbies, he also had a tendency to suddenly become very interested in some new kink or something they could do in the bedroom together for a few weeks at a time before moving on to something else. Mikoto was definitely rather appreciative of his interests – his enthusiasm was always enjoyable, and it was nice to try something new from time to time, even if some of Tatara’s requests were things Mikoto wouldn’t normally have thought he was into, but he always enjoyed himself nonetheless.

“What is it?” He sat down on the mattress beside Tatara.

“It’s… embarrassing…”

Mikoto shrugged. “Can’t be more embarrassing than anything else we’ve done.”

Tatara hesitated to agree. “Nn…”

“What?” Mikoto looked faintly concerned

“I-it’s nothing extreme or anything like that! I just don’t know if you’d be into it…” He took a deep breath and huffed out a sigh, as though frustrated by his own bashfulness.

Mikoto thought for a moment. “Do you wanna film us or something?” It was the first thing he thought of, and the most likely candidate – outside the bedroom, Tatara had been particularly into photography and making videos recently, filming his friends to preserve the memories. It had sort of leaked into his and Mikoto’s personal life as well – Tatara had been taking a lot of artistic nude photos of himself and sending them to Mikoto when they were apart, which Mikoto greatly appreciated.

“No way! How did you guess?” Tatara said.

“The snapchats.”

“Ahh… Yeah that makes sense… So do you want to?”

Mikoto shrugged. “As long as it doesn’t end up on the internet or somethin’.”

“Of course, it’d just be for personal use. Our eyes only. I like the idea of being able to see us from a different perspective… Like, I normally just look up at you and see this bit,” he said, gesturing to Mikoto’s face and torso. “But you also have a nice back and nice ass and nice thighs and all that; it’d be nice to get to watch you…”

Mikoto nodded in agreement, just as keen on the idea of getting to watch Tatara in the same way. It took him a second to realise he had been staring at his partner, his eyes wandering down from his face as he contemplated what Tatara would look like from that perspective. Mikoto saw him shiver – seeing Mikoto desire him always created strong reactions in him, and under his gaze, Tatara shifted position a little bit and swallowed.

“…You wanna do it now?” Tatara hazarded, his voice just about level.

Mikoto didn’t bother to answer. He simply pulled Tatara close, cupped the back of his neck and kissed him deeply. Their lips moved heatedly against one another, suddenly ravenous as they gripped at each other’s clothes, pressing their bodies together. Tatara seemed surprised by the almost neediness in Mikoto’s kisses, but he clearly appreciated it.

When Mikoto’s lips released Tatara’s to kiss and bite down his neck, Tatara hissed: “Nn… I didn’t know you were such an exhibitionist, King~…”

Mikoto let out a low chuckle, as though amused by the idea that that was why he was so eager.

“Then what is it that’s gotten into you all of a sudden?” he asked breathily, lifting his arms so Mikoto could pull his shirt off.

“You like it when I want you,” Mikoto explained simply, tugging the garment over his head before pressing his mouth to Tatara’s collarbone and sucking on the skin.

“Mmm…” Tatara’s fingers tangled in Mikoto’s hair, gasping at the sharp pleasure of his teeth biting at his flesh. “What, so you’re being needy because you know it turns me on, and you want me to be as horny as possible for this video?”

“Mhmm,” Mikoto replied, his mouth still latched onto Tatara’s chest. When he finally pulled away, leaving a dark pink shadow blooming across the skin, he glanced down between Tatara’s thighs, then palmed the growing bulge in his shorts. “It’s working, isn’t it?”

“H-ha… Maybe…”

Mikoto smirked faintly, looking up at Tatara’s face with that same smouldering look in his eye, but Tatara averted his gaze.

“Lemme set up the camera first before you get me too distracted.”

Mikoto sat back obediently, and Tatara got to his feet, seeming a little embarrassed by how shaky his legs already were. Whilst he set up the tripod and plugged in the charging cord, Mikoto stripped off just behind him, which Tatara seemed acutely aware of. When he turned around to check the camera was angled the right way, he gasped softly as he saw his lover lying naked on the mattress through the camera’s display, his cock half-erect between his thighs. Tatara chewed his lip as he hit record, then hurried over to the bed to climb into his lap.

Mikoto’s hands were instantly at his clothes, fumbling with the tie cord of his shorts. And then he flipped the two of them over so Tatara was on his back and Mikoto was on top of him to finish undressing him, eliciting a gasp of surprise from his lover. The rest of his clothes were thrown haphazardly to the floor, with the exception of the thigh-high socks, which Mikoto left where they were, then he resumed kissing down his stomach, moving quickly across the skin down to Tatara’s hips. And then Mikoto turned him over once more, laying him face down, and lifted his ass into the air. Tatara’s thighs trembled in anticipation as Mikoto kissed his way up them, nipping every so often at the soft flesh and delighting in Tatara’s little gasps of enjoyment, until his mouth reached Tatara’s entrance, and he dragged his tongue across it. Tatara groaned into the pillow that his face was buried in. After that, Mikoto wasted no time with any more teasing, immediately parting Tatara’s ass with his hands to press his face in deeper, lapping mercilessly at the flesh as Tatara clawed at the sheets.

“King~!”

Mikoto continued, encouraged by the sound of his moans, employing every little trick he knew to drive Tatara crazy, until the demanding rocking of Tatara’s hips and the desperation in his whines told Mikoto his partner was on the verge of crying out for more. Then, Mikoto pulled back, pausing only to tug his own shirt off, then he grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the bedside drawer and coated his fingers with it in a hurry. Tatara let out a hiss of pleasure as Mikoto pressed the first digit inside him, thrusting it slowly, curling it into the spot that made Tatara’s back arch. There was something electrifying about doing all this knowing that the camera’s lens was watching them, and Mikoto saw Tatara glance over at it every so often, shivering at the sight of the little red recording light.

Mikoto prepared him hurriedly, taking as much time as Tatara would allow to stretch him out before his impatience got the better of him - Tatara made his demands very clear, leaning forward to slide himself off Mikoto’s fingers and reaching for the bottle of lubricant to press it once more into his partner’s palm. Mikoto took it with a smirk and poured some into his hand without hesitation, stroking it onto his cock as he watched the heaving of Tatara’s ribcage. The voraciousness written in his every movement sent a burning down Mikoto’s spine; seeing Tatara so needy for him filled him with lust. Normally, Tatara seemed fairly well in control of himself, keeping up his carefree demeanour and optimistic smile at all times, and seeing him give himself over to his instincts felt almost like a privilege. His reaction to Mikoto’s touch was so visceral, so honest and primal, and seeing it intensified the arousal pooling between Mikoto’s thighs until it almost ached. As much as he did his best to seem composed and take his time, he wanted Tatara just as badly as Tatara wanted him.

The moment they were both prepared, Mikoto having smeared the last of the lubricant on his fingers against Tatara’s entrance, he kicked off the last of his clothes and knelt behind his lover’s raised hips, then finally eased himself inside him. At the sensation, they let out synchronised satisfied noises, Mikoto’s a low groan of relief and Tatara’s a high-pitched cry of ecstasy. Mikoto thrust slowly into him, pressing a little deeper with each roll of his hips until he was settled hilt deep within him. Tatara sighed gleefully, relaxing into the rhythm of Mikoto’s movements and meeting them with his own.

As soon as Tatara seemed comfortable, Mikoto pulled his upper body up by his arms, so that Tatara was kneeling up in front of him, his arched back pressed to Mikoto’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Tatara’s waist to support him, his hands wandering across his smooth skin, over the tensed muscles beneath them. It was impossible not to notice how slender, almost small he felt in Mikoto’s arms as he held him against his body; it was difficult not to see him as fragile, difficult to shove down the instinct to treat him as though he were made of glass. But there was no way Tatara would have allowed that – he made what he wanted abundantly clear with the way he rolled his hips to push Mikoto deeper inside him, encouraging Mikoto to be rougher. Each nip at his exposed neck elicited an eager gasp from Tatara’s parted lips as he tipped his head to the side to encourage him to do it again; each deep thrust made him twitch eagerly towards the sensation, riding him almost frantically. As deep-rooted as Mikoto’s instinct to be gentle with him was, it was difficult not to give in to his wishes when he moved his hips like that, relishing in every delicious little bit of friction.  

And all of it was heightened by the presence of the camera. Tatara subtly exaggerated his movements, the way he rocked back onto Mikoto’s cock, the way he arched his spine and tipped his head back were all more emphasised, his moans louder and more enthusiastic than normal, as though he was putting on a show for their silent voyeur. He moved almost like a porn star, playing up every little thing that betrayed his enjoyment and laying it out plainly for the camera to see, except none of it was falsified; everything about his ecstasy was obviously genuine because he didn’t seem to have the presence of mind or the self-control to be able to fake them. His thighs were trembling by this point; his hips seemed to be moving of their own accord, and he either didn’t seem to care or wasn’t able to do anything about the fact that his cries were approaching the volume that they’d start to carry through the walls.

Mikoto kept his gaze fixed on his lover, never even glancing over at the camera, trying to burn the image of this enthusiasm onto his memory. The way the knowledge that they were being filmed ignited something within Tatara made Mikoto almost want to shiver, and the sensations of his body connected with Mikoto’s were only intensified by the waves of white hot arousal that shot down Mikoto’s spine to pool in the pit of his abdomen with each little cry and half-stifled scream. If he’d had the capacity to think about it, Mikoto would have been dying to watch the footage back, but right now, all he could concentrate on was the pleasure radiating out from where their bodies joined, the waves of it, like static shocks with every thrust and every twitch of Tatara’s body around Mikoto’s, and the way Tatara’s euphoria exuded from his every motion, and every sound that escaped his throat.

“K-King…” Tatara breathed finally as his movements became erratic. “I-I’m gonna… H-haa!”

Mikoto covered Tatara’s mouth with his palm to muffle the scream, and Tatara only seemed provoked by the display of power. A few more half-choked cries rose in his throat, partly cut off by his voice giving out, and partly stifled by Mikoto’s hand.

With a shudder, almost convulsing in exultation, Tatara released a few seconds later, his cum splattering across the bedsheets, and the sensation of him tightening around Mikoto sent him over the edge with a low groan. He gripped Tatara’s hip tightly as he emptied himself inside his lover with a few jerky thrusts, the edges of his vision turning white.  

They knelt like that for a while after, trembling and gasping for breath, until Mikoto summoned the strength to lean back and pull out of his lover before collapsing back onto the bed, avoiding the small puddle of Tatara’s release drying on the fabric. He pulled Tatara down into his arms beside him.

“That… was hot...” Tatara concluded breathlessly, and Mikoto chuckled in agreement.

It was a while before Tatara summoned the motivation to get up, and when he finally got to his feet to shuffle over to the camera, he was still mortifyingly unsteady. He stopped the recording, then hurried back over to the bed before his legs gave out, the camera in hand. He plopped back onto the mattress with a contented sigh, then messed with the controls for a moment to rewind the video and play it from the beginning, showing the display to Mikoto, who sat up and kissed Tatara on the shoulder as they began watching the tape.

As the video continued through the foreplay, Mikoto saw goosebumps rise across Tatara’s arms at the sound of their own moans played back, tinny through the speakers. He seemed transfixed by the sight of them melting into each other.

“Wow…” Tatara whispered, fixated on the figure of his partner on the screen. “This is even hotter than that time we had sex in front of a mirror…”

Mikoto chuckled.

“Do I really sound like that?” Tatara asked, but his voice was a little shaky – even so soon after the first round, it was clear that the sight of the two of them consumed in the throes of their passion like this was already beginning to turn him on again. He watched the tape, transfixed, and Mikoto glanced between the display and his partner’s face. A deep blush was beginning to spread across his cheeks, and Mikoto glanced downwards, smirking as he noticed, surely enough, the arousal once again growing between Tatara’s legs.

By the time the Tatara in the video reached his climax, the sound of his cries echoing around the room, the real Tatara was shifting in his seat and chewing on his lip. When the video finally came to an end, he cleared his throat as he shut the display and set the camera on the bedside table. Then he turned back around to face his partner, but before he had a chance to say anything, Mikoto’s lips were crushed against his once more as he pushed him down onto his back and crawled on top of him for a greatly appreciated round two.


End file.
